U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,236 discloses an apparatus 100 for cleaning a nasal cavity comprising a grip portion and a cleaning portion. The '236 patent discloses that the cleaning portion includes a head and a nasal cleaning cloth. The '236 patent further discloses that the cloth may have a weaved and/or mesh type pattern.
U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2011/0054377 discloses a nose cleaning device generally in the form of a pair of tweezers where each tweezer arm has a cotton bud at the end. The '377 patent application also discloses that the connected ends of the tweezer arms share a further bud that can be used as a normal cotton bud. The '377 patent application further discloses that buds can be made from cotton or other cellulose-based material, although synthetic materials can also be used. The fibers used may be absorbent and/or the open spaces used between fibers within the structure can be used as the mechanism for absorbing and cleaning.
PCT Patent Appl. International Pub. No. WO 2002/053076 discloses a nose cleaning device made of an absorbing and atraumatic material, which according to the '076 application, is material that is relatively soft and can be easily deformed such as cellulose fibres or pulp.
None of the above references disclose a nose cleaning apparatus having a brush design.
CN 2276336 discloses a nostril brush with brush hair. However, the nostril brush disclosed in the '336 patent has a relatively complex design.
CN 201356785 also discloses a nostril cleaner with a hair brush. However, the nostril brush disclosed in the '336 patent also has a relatively complex design and is not disposable and biodegradable.